In recent years, products with central processing units (CPUs), such as household electrical appliances and computers, have spread in the world and serve as necessities in our life. Generally, these products are equipped with integrated circuit components such as a dedicated circuit having a specific function, a memory circuit, in addition to the CPU. For example, in a product with a CPU and a memory circuit, the memory circuit functions as a program storage area or working area of the CPU.
As a product with a CPU and a memory circuit, for example, a semiconductor device capable of radio communication disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 is well known. Such a semiconductor device is called a wireless chip, wireless IC, or the like.